imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Treaty of Louisbourg/Transcript
The Allied Powers and Brewmeister Captain Nigel Farage, desiring to end the state of war now existing between the two coalitions, have for that purpose appointed as plenipotentiaries: The President of the Mystery Nation, Jésus A. Ramirez and Gen. Wendy Corduroy, citizens of the Mystery Nation; The Prime Minister of Abbotsford, Inc., James Danforth Quayle, minister for foreign affairs, Hernán Cortés, minister for trade, and Cecil J. Rhodes, minister for tourism; The Imperatrix of Nova Terra (IdIOT), Dennis Crocker, secretary of state, Irella Morituri, secretary of defense, and Lee Oliver, vice chair of joint chiefs of staff; And the Eternal Leader of the Pirate British, Captain Jack Shperow, Helmsman Tavish DeGroot, Female Woman Megan Barbarosa; Who, having assembled in Louisbourg, and having exchanged their full powers, which were found to be in due and proper form, have, after discussion of the matters before them, agreed upon the following articles: Article I. UKIP relinquishes wholly and unconditionally any and all right or claim to pursue acts of piracy and privateering against the Member States of the Allied Powers, namely, the Mystery Nation, Nova Terra, and Abbotsford, Inc. Article II. UKIP relinquishes all claim of sovereignty over and title to the islands of Canada and the Alaskan Panhandle, namely, Vancouver Island, Queen Charlotte Island, Baffin Island an its affiliates, Prince Edward Island, Newfoundland, the islands of Unimak, Unalaska, Umnak, and any other islands constituting the Aleutian archipelago. UKIP henceforth recognizes these lands as the sovereign territory of the Mystery Nation. Article III. UKIP cedes to Nova Terra its possessions in the Leeward Islands and the island of Bermuda. Article IV. UKIP cedes to Abbotsford, Inc. the island of Halmahera and its affiliates. Article V. UKIP relinquishes all claim of sovereignty over and title to New Guinea. Abbotsford, Inc. will in turn begin the necessary procedures for the empowerment of New Guinea as a self-determining State. Article VI. Abbotsford, Inc. will, for the term of ten years from the date of the exchange of the ratifications of the present treaty, admit UKIP ships and merchandise to the ports of Halmahera on the same terms as ships and merchandise of Abbotsford, Inc. Article VII. Nova Terra will, for the term of ten years from the date of the exchange of the ratifications of the present treaty, admit UKIP ships and merchandise to the ports of Bermuda and the Leedward Islands on the same terms as ships and merchandise of Nova Terra. Article VIII. The Allied Powers will, upon the signature of the present treaty, send back to UKIP, at their own cost, the UKIP soldiers taken as prisoners of war on the capture of New Guinea, Halmahera, Baffin Island, Bermuda and the Leeward Islands by the Allied forces. The arms of the soldiers in question shall be restored to them. Stands of colors, uncaptured war vessels, small arms, guns of all calibres, with their carriages and accessories, powder, ammunition, livestock, and materials and supplies of all kinds, belonging to the land and naval forces of UKIP in New Guinea, Halmahera, Baffin Island, Bermuda, and the Leeward Islands, remain the property of UKIP. Pieces of heavy ordnance, exclusive of field artillery, in the fortifications and coast defences, shall remain in their emplacements for the term of six months, to be reckoned from the exchange of ratifications of the treaty; and the Allied Powers may, in the meantime, purchase such material from UKIP, if a satisfactory agreement between the respective Governments on the subject shall be reached. Article IX. UKIP will, upon the signature of the present treaty, release all prisoners of war, and all persons detained or imprisoned for political offences, in connection with the war with the Allied Powers. Reciprocally, the Allied Powers will release all persons made prisoners of war by the Allied forces. The Governments of the Allied Powers will at their own cost return to UKIP and the Government of UKIP will at its own cost return to the Allied Powers, according to the situation of their respective homes, prisoners released or caused to be released by them, respectively, under this article. Article X. The Allied Powers and UKIP mutually relinquish all claims for indemnity, national and individual, of every kind, of either Government, or of its citizens or subjects, against the other Government, that may have arisen since the beginning of the war and prior to the exchange of ratifications of the present treaty, including all claims for indemnity for the cost of the war. Article XI. In conformity with the provisions of Articles II, III, IV and V of this treaty, UKIP relinquishes in New Guina, and cedes in Canada, Alaska, Halmahera, Bermuda, and the Leeward Islands, all the buildings, wharves, barracks, forts, structures, public highways and other immovable property which, in conformity with law, belong to the public domain, and as such belong to the Government of UKIP. And it is hereby declared that the relinquishment or cession, as the case may be, to which the preceding paragraph refers, can not in any respect impair the property or rights which by law belong to the peaceful possession of property of all kinds, of provinces, municipalities, public or private establishments, ecclesiastical or civic bodies, or any other associations having legal capacity to acquire and possess property in the aforesaid territories renounced or ceded, or of private individuals, of whatsoever nationality such individuals may be. The aforesaid relinquishment or cession, as the case may be, includes all documents exclusively referring to the sovereignty relinquished or ceded that may exist in the archives of the Isles. Where any document in such archives only in part relates to said sovereignty, a copy of such part will be furnished whenever it shall be requested. Like rules shall be reciprocally observed in favor of UKIP in respect of documents in the archives of the islands above referred to. In the aforesaid relinquishment or cession, as the case may be, are also included such rights as the Government of UKIP and its authorities possess in respect of the official archives and records, executive as well as judicial, in the islands above referred to, which relate to said islands or the rights and property of their inhabitants. Such archives and records shall be carefully preserved, and private persons shall without distinction have the right to require, in accordance with law, authenticated copies of the contracts, wills and other instruments forming part of notorial protocols or files, or which may be contained in the executive or judicial archives, be the latter in UKIP or in the islands aforesaid. Article XII. UKIP subjects, natives of the Isles, residing in the territory over which UKIP by the present treaty relinquishes or cedes her sovereignty, may remain in such territory or may remove therefrom, retaining in either event all their rights of property, including the right to sell or dispose of such property or of its proceeds; and they shall also have the right to carry on their industry, commerce and professions, being subject in respect thereof to such laws as are applicable to other foreigners. In case they remain in the territory they may preserve their allegiance to the Government of UKIP by making, before a court of record, within a year from the date of the exchange of ratifications of this treaty, a declaration of their decision to preserve such allegiance; in default of which declaration they shall be held to have renounced it and to have adopted the nationality of the territory in which they may reside. The civil rights and political status of the native inhabitants of the territories hereby ceded to the Allied Powers shall be determined by their respective Governments. Article XIII. The UKIP nationals residing in the territories over which UKIP by this treaty cedes or relinquishes her sovereignty shall be subject in matters civil as well as criminal to the jurisdiction of the courts of the country wherein they reside, pursuant to the ordinary laws governing the same; and they shall have the right to appear before such courts, and to pursue the same course as citizens of the country to which the courts belong. Article XIV. Judicial proceedings pending at the time of the exchange of ratifications of this treaty in the territories over which UKIP relinquishes or cedes her sovereignty shall be determined according to the following rules: #Judgments rendered either in civil suits between private individuals, or in criminal matters, before the date mentioned, and with respect to which there is no recourse or right of review under the Pirate Code, shall be deemed to be final, and shall be executed in due form by competent authority in the territory within which such judgments should be carried out. #Civil suits between private individuals which may on the date mentioned be undetermined shall be prosecuted to judgment before the court in which they may then be pending or in the court that may be substituted therefor. #Criminal actions pending on the date mentioned before the Supreme Court of UKIP against citizens of the territory which by this treaty ceases to be Pirate shall continue under its jurisdiction until final judgment; but, such judgment having been rendered, the execution thereof shall be committed to the competent authority of the place in which the case arose. Article XV. The rights of property secured by copyrights and patents acquired by UKIP nationals in the Island of New Guinea and in Bermuda, the Leeward Islands and other ceded territories, at the time of the exchange of the ratifications of this treaty, shall continue to be respected. UKIP scientific, literary and artistic works, not subversive of public order in the territories in question, shall continue to be admitted free of duty into such territories, for the period of ten years, to be reckoned from the date of the exchange of the ratifications of this treaty. Article XVI. UKIP will freely and fully disclose to the Allied Powers all technical details, schematics, and present research pertaining to the "ALLMIGHTY ISLANDINATOR", within a period not exceeding one year from the date of the exchange of the ratifications of the present treaty. The Allied Powers guarantee that their Governments will not, of their own accord, retransmit or in any other way disclose, in whole or in part, the aforementioned technology to a third party without prior approval by the Government of UKIP. Article XVII. Violation of the provisions of Article XVI by either Party shall entitle the offended Government to seek indemnity from the perpetrator. Article XVIII. UKIP will have the power to establish consular officers in the ports and places of the territories, the sovereignty over which has been either relinquished or ceded by the present treaty. Article XIX. The Government of each country will, for the term of ten years, accord to the merchant vessels of the other country the same treatment in respect of all port charges, including entrance and clearance dues, light dues, and tonnage duties, as it accords to its own merchant vessels, not engaged in the coastwise trade. Article XX. It is understood that any obligations assumed in this treaty by Abbotsford, Inc. with respect to New Guinea are limited to the time of its occupancy thereof; but it will upon termination of such occupancy, advise any Government established in the island to assume the same obligations. Article XXI. The present treaty shall be ratified by the respective Heads of State of the Allied Powers, and by Captain Nigel Farage; and the ratifications shall be exchanged at Vancouver within six months from the date hereof, or earlier if possible. In faith whereof, we, the respective Plenipotentiaries, have signed this treaty and have hereunto affixed our seals. Done in duplicate at Louisbourg, the twenty-second day of February, in the year of Our Lord three thousand and four. Category:Treaty transcripts Category:Treaties in IdIOT